


Mornings

by SonicFairyspell13



Series: A Love Letter to Soft Wars [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24531985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFairyspell13/pseuds/SonicFairyspell13
Summary: A morning in the life of Lieutenant Flank of the Coruscant Guard, where he deals with the chaos of the Guard and wonders if he's the only sane one. He's not.
Relationships: CC-1010 | Fox/CC-6454 | Ponds
Series: A Love Letter to Soft Wars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1772953
Comments: 12
Kudos: 85
Collections: Open Source Soft Wars





	Mornings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Project0506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project0506/gifts).



> Blockade belongs to Project0506.

Flank should have woken up to the sound of his alarm. Instead he was greeted by the sound of a high-pitched shriek and running footsteps rapidly heading past his room. His squad was up early and that was never a good thing. Flank groaned loudly, thankful that he bunked alone. He opened his eyes, his cybernetic eye scanned his room before he begrudgingly crawled out of his cot. He scrubbed a hand over his face. He sighed and stood, shuffling over to his fresher. Just as he reached the door, there was another, much angrier shriek, followed by several bangs. Flank groaned again and picked up his pace. 

He hopped into his steaming hot shower while he brushed his teeth at the same time. He hated having to rush his morning routine. Why was it that some mornings were fine, totally normal; but others were like this? He was sure most of this morning’s nonsense was his squad’s fault, though he couldn’t put it past the Commanders to somehow be involved with it too. Flank sighed with a slight eye roll. As bad as the Guard could be, it wasn’t as insane as he heard the 501st, especially Torrent, could be. He hurried out of the fresher, slipping on a fresh pair of blacks as he did so. The last step before he was forced to face the world was putting on his armor. He quickly snapped each piece on, snapping his helmet on to his belt at the end. 

Flank rubbed his face again before he stepped out of his room. He didn’t see anyone in the hall. Good. It was too early for people and he wanted coffee. Now. Flank turned and made a beeline for the break room. He wasn’t going to have time to make it to the mess hall for coffee and a meal, so a quick stop at the break room would have to do. He dodged a couple of troopers. One good look at their faces told him that they were Commander Thire’s boys, Rys and Jek, if he remembered right. He shook his head and continued on his way.

The break room was empty when he arrived. Not too big of a surprise. The shift had just started. He scanned the room and his eyes immediately landed on the coffee machine. He walked (he most definitely did not jog) over to it. Once look told him that it was still broken. Commander Fox was still punishing them for The Mochachino Incident. Flank had no idea why he had to be punished too. He had been on patrol with his squad when it happened. He shouldn’t have to be punished with the other di’kuts. He sighed. Instant it was then. But he wasn’t happy about it. He grumbled as he mixed his coffee together, took a sip, and grimaced. He couldn’t wait until they were able to fix the coffee machine.

Flank turned and started back out towards the Guard offices. Before he reached the front, Flank made a detour to Fox’s coffee machine, and filled a mug fresh. He never took it for himself, it wasn’t worth the trouble. No, he made a cup for Blockade, Fox’s favorite and the only reason Flank got away with it. He took the mug in his right hand and continued on his way.

A couple minutes later, he heard more banging, crashing, and thumping as he got closer to Fox’s office. Ah, Commander Ponds must be in for an early morning brawl. He stopped outside the office, then thought better of it and took two steps back. No sooner had he put his foot down, Commander Ponds came crashing through the office door. Flank gave Ponds a blank look as the Commander laid there stunned.

“Good morning, Commander Ponds.” he said as he stepped over the dazed Commander.

He glanced into the office, and found Fox leaning against his desk, looking smug.

“Good morning, Commander Fox.” he said.

He got a slight nod of acknowledgement from his Commander. As he started to walk away, he heard Ponds get back to his feet and run back at Fox. Flank shook his head. What was with those two?

It, thankfully, didn’t take him much longer to reach the front desk. Flank stopped and leaned against the desk. Then he waited. He didn’t need to wait long. Just a few minutes passed before Blockade arrived. Flank simply held out the coffee he made for Blockade without a word. Blockade walked past him and took the offered coffee from Flank’s hand. Flank watched the other trooper round the end of the desk and sit in front of the giant switchboard. He turned it on, and it immediately lit up with multiple calls coming in. Flank grimaced at the sight.

“They can’t wait five karking minutes before calling us to deal with their problems, huh?” Flank asked as he drank his coffee.

Blockade sighed heavily, then drank half his coffee in one go. “No, no they can’t.” he replied, already sounding done with the day.

Flank reached over and tapped his left bracer twice. “Kot.”

The Staff Sergeant replied in kind with a kark-you-kindly salute, which made the Lieutenant laugh.

Blockade grinned and glanced at him out the corner of his eye.

“You should probably go find your squad before they break something and Fox assigns all of you to Senate floor duty for a month.”

Flank had a visceral reaction to Blockade’s words and grimaced again.

“Yeah, you’re right. I should go and wrangle them, huh? Alright, see you later, ‘Kade.”

“See ya, Flank!”

The Lieutenant gave Blockade a slight wave before he turned to walk away. As he left, he heard Blockade start taking and redirecting calls with his continuous mantra of “Coruscant Guard Front Office, please hold.”

Blockade’s voice followed him as he entered the front foyer. Where he abruptly froze mid-step. He found his squad. The platinum haired Dynamic was busy laughing his shebs off, watching their other squad mates. The tattooed Ink had Cris, their newest member, trapped in a headlock. Cris was yelling something at Ink as he tried to escape his ori’vod’s hold. Ink was laughing and yelling back. But Flank couldn’t make out a single word they were saying.

He sighed and quickly downed the rest of his coffee. It was going to be a long day.

**Author's Note:**

> Kot - Strength, started in the first part of Soft Wars.  
> Shebs - ass


End file.
